When Life Lets You Down
by McB
Summary: When life lets you down, what do you have to turn to? CM Please..Review!
1. waking the beast

A/N: Ok I can't think of any new material for my other fics so I'm gonna leave them for a while (if you really want me to update them then leave a review saying what one(s) and I will try to ASAP). I've had this idea in my head for a while now so I thought I'd finally do it. This takes place during the 9th or 10th season, I don't care which one, you pick, Chandler and Monica are married, Emma does exist, Ross and Rachel are not together and Phoebe and Mike are married. Chandler got fired and for some odd reason that sends him into a horrible depression. Ok on with the story...  
  
Another Friday night, Monica was working late, as usual. Phoebe and Mike were out to dinner. Ross and Rachel were visiting Ross's mother with Emma. Joey was out with some girl, shocking! And Chandler was all alone, sitting by his lonesome in his apartment. Ever since he lost his job he never felt like doing anything, he would just sit in front of the TV for hours or sleep in his room. He had been unemployed for a month now and no good jobs were coming his way and he didn't have discipline to go out and look for one, so he just sat in his apartment, doing whatever. A sudden burst of energy came out of nowhere and he felt compelled to do something. He wanted to get out of the apartment and go out with his friends but they were all busy. He changed out of his sweats and into some blue jeans and a charcoal colored T-shirt, checked his wallet for enough money and grabbed his leather jacket on the way out the door. He didn't know where he was going but he had to do something with all of this energy while he had it.  
  
He found himself standing outside of Deluxe, a club about 15 blocks from his apartment. He had no idea how he had gotten there and he knew if he went inside and Monica found out, she would flip. But right now he didn't care, he was just happy that he had gotten himself out of the apartment and was out in the world away from everything and everybody else. He was in desperate need of fun and excitement so he walked through the front doors and left everything else that mattered behind.  
  
T B C  
  
Ok I'll update this ASAP cause I think I can go further with this rather than my other ones. I'm beggin ya, REVIEW! I can't make this any better without reviews. 


	2. calm before the storm

A/N: Ok here's the next chapter, told ya I'd get it up soon! I actually got really bored so I decided to write another one and I really don't have anything else to say so here we go..  
  
It was now three a.m. and Chandler was drunk out of his mind. After being cut off by the all night bartender he drunkenly stumbled out of the club and tried his best to walk down the street. A cab driver, seeing all of this, pulled up next to the curb where Chandler was lifting himself off of the sidewalk. "You want a ride bud?" Chandler looked over at the man as a gigantic smile spread across his face. "Hell yeah! You and me man, all the way!" The driver laughed and after asking where Chandler lived drove to the apartment building. They arrived about 3 minutes later and the driver helped him out of the car and to the front doors. "You gonna be ok?" the driver asked while smiling at his drunkeness. "Well yeah! I mean I live..RIGHT HERE!" Chandler replied over enthusiastically. He stumbled up the steps of the building and entered as the cabbie drove off. It took him another 5 minutes just to get up the stairs. Finally arrivning in front of his and Monica's apartment he leaned against the door heavily, trying to turn the knob. He got it open after several failed attempts and walked inside. Before he could even close the door he passed out on the hard wood floors of the kitchen.  
  
Joey, hearing all of this noise, came out of his apartment to see what was going on. Ross and Phoebe were picking Chandler up off of the floor as Monica and Rachel stood in the kitchen. Curious, he walked over across the hall and to nobody in particular asked "What happened here?"  
  
"Well I got home and Chandler wasn't here and there was no message so I got kind of worried and I called everybody over but you were on a date so I couldn't get ahold of you and then we land here." Monica replied.  
  
"Oh..alright, I'm going back to bed, I just wanted to see what was up. Night" With that he walked back across the hall and to his bedroom.  
  
-The next day-  
  
Chandler woke with a pounding head ache and no recognition of where he was. After a closer look, he figured out that he was on the couch in his and Monica's apartment. He sat up and looked towards the kitchen to see all of his friends sitting there. "What happened?" He asked just above a whisper. "Why don't you tell us?" Monica replied in a bitter tone. "ugh..I THINK I went to a club. I KNOW I didn't sleep with anyone, so you can just relax Mon. And I also KNOW I had a LOT to drink." Chandler said, getting up off of the couch and heading to the bathroom. Once inside he took a shower and walked back over to his room to get some clean clothes. After changing he walked over to the table and plopped himself down in one of the chairs. "Coffee?" Phoebe asked as she poured herself a cup. "yeah!..whoa! Too loud." Chandler said putting his hand on his forehead. "Where were you last night?! You had me worried sick Chandler!" Monica yelled. "I went to Deluxe, and I had fun! For the first time in a long time I actually had fun! Of course it involved alcohol but yeah, what kind of true fun doesn't?" "Well would it have been too much trouble to leave a note so I wouldn't have to sit here thinking that you went out and did something stupid?!" Monica once again yelled. "Whoa, I'm sorry, I'll leave a note next time." Chandler said. "So what are your guy's plans for today?"  
  
-That night-  
  
Not wanting to sit in the apartment again that night, he changed into his "club outfit" and asked anybody if they wanted to go out with him. Monica was out with a friend from work so he just left a note for her and headed out the door for Deluxe, looking for another night of fun. Although he did wish that his friends wanted to go with him, he could still have fun without them. Walking into the club, he headed straight for the bar where another man sat all alone. He figured if he got to know this man and found out that he came here a lot, he could have a new club partner. So he walked over to the bar and sat down next to the man and ordered a beer.  
  
T B C  
  
Yes I know that chapter was gay and nothing happened but it will get better! And HEY! I'm tired, give me a break. Ok I also know that the last part there sounded kind of gay like but trust me, I have no intention of turning this story into ANYTHING like that. Not that I have anything against gay people, I'm just not going to make this a gay story. Ok I have to stop saying that word. I'm just gonna stop now, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. The way things are gonna be

AN: Ok so I didn't get this up ASAP but honestly, I tried. I've just been soo busy lately that I've lost track of time. Oh well, on with the chapter.  
  
Pounding, thudding, throbbing, pain. The only things he could feel as he was still in a world of darkness. He had no idea where he was, what happened, how he got here, what he drank or even if the world still existed. He was lying face down on hard wood floors. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on his kitchen floor, still in his clothes from last night. He flipped over and very slowly sat up, with every movement he made his body ached out in pain. He looked around and saw Joey sitting on one of the barstools, eating a bowl of cereal and watching cartoons. "Mornin," He said, looking away from the TV. "Glad you could finally join me in the world of consciousness." Chandler made a sound and Joey took that to mean he was saying good morning.  
  
"Ugh.what happened last night?" Chandler asked as he slowly stood up.  
  
"Well I'm not exactly sure but I got home around 2 AM and I couldn't fall asleep. Then around 5 I heard somebody open the front door then a thud. I walked out and there was a guy standing there and you were on the ground, out like a light. I asked him who he was and he said he was a cab driver and he was dropping you off cause you couldn't walk up the stairs properly. Then he just left and I left you on the floor and went back to bed."  
  
"Gee thanks, I really like sleeping on a nice hard floor. Nothing else like it." Chandler walked over to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower, and some aspirin. You going over to Monica's?"  
  
"Yeah, once I finish my cereal."  
  
Once he was in the bathroom, he shut the door and started to take off his coat when something fell out. He bent down to pick it up and saw that it was a small pill bottle. A white piece of paper was taped around it and written on it in a black marker was 'chemical'. On the bottom was a number and next to it was written 'call for more'. Curious, Chandler walked out of the bathroom and back to the kitchen, grabbed the phone and walked back. He dialed the number and sat on the edge of the tub. After about 3 rings somebody finally picked up the phone. ".. Hello?" A man answered groggily, sounding as if he had just woken up. Chandler could somewhat recognize the voice as if he had heard it before, possibly from the club last night. "Yea, I got the bottle of pills called chemical and I was wondering what they do." "Ugh.they um.well.it's like speed, it energizes you, makes all of your pain, emotional and physical, go away.. You know what speed does right?" The man said as if he was thinking hard to remember what the power of these pills held. "Yea I know what speed does.." Chandler said. "Hello?..Helloooo? He's not there anymore." Chandler set the phone down on the counter. The throbbing in his head and the rest of his body was becoming too much to bare. He set them down and walked over the mirror/cabinet. After searching through the whole thing twice, he found no aspirin. "Damn" He whispered "ah my head!" He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the small pill bottle still sitting on the tub. He walked over to it and looked down at it. Picking it up, he looked inside and took out a small blue and black pill. He closed the bottled and threw it in the sink, watching to make sure it didn't fall down the drain. He stared at the small pill in the middle his palm. The throbbing was almost bringing him to his knees, 'what the hell did I drink last night?' he thought to himself. "..f^ck it!" He popped the pill in his mouth and tilted his head back, swallowing it without water. He stripped down and stepped in the shower; totally unaware of what he just did was going to change his life forever.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
He was already feeling as if he had gotten a full night sleep and had a complete breakfast when in reality, he had only gotten 3 hours of sleep and had 1 grape that he stole from Joey. He put on a black pair of jeans and a button down blue shirt. He happily walked over to Monica's and opened the door to find all of his friends, plus emma, sitting around the table. "Hello children!" He chimed happily as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Wow, Joey said that he found you completely hung over and laying on the kitchen floor! What's your secret?" Rachel asked, astonished at Chandler's state. He just shrugged in response.  
  
"I guess a little shower makes everything all better." He said as he sat down at the table. "Say, what day is it?"  
  
"Um.it's Wednesday." Ross said.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Why, you got a meeting or something." Phoebe said and they all burst out laughing.  
  
Chandler glared at all of them. "Hey! I could get a job if I wanted one! I just have other stuff going on in my life right now!" He yelled.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, don't get all mad at us. You're the one that should be laughing. I mean, look at yourself Chandler! You're 34, unemployed, no girlfriend! You're going no where Chandler! You have to clean yourself up and get your act together." Monica shot back.  
  
"Oh you think it's just that easy?! Life is not all birds chirping and sun shining. But I guess you all wouldn't know that what with your perfect little lives and everything. You wake up, bright and early, come over here, all eat breakfast together, go off to your perfect little jobs that you love, come home, go to the coffee shop, talk for hours on end and then go to bed and do it all over again! I can't do that! I've had problems with my life since birth! You guys don't know that half of it!" With that, Chandler stormed out of the apartment and back to his own. The rest of the friends sat there, shocked.  
  
15 minutes later and everybody had left for work, leaving Chandler all alone, once again. He sat alone in his apartment in one of the chairs. He picked up the remote and flicked on the TV but all he got was scribbled images. 'What the? It was working this morning! Damn cable bills!' He threw the remote down and immediately started to feel dizzy, but it wasn't a bad dizzy, it felt amazing, like nothing he had ever felt before. His eyes started to haze over and his eyelids started to droop. He was surrounded by pleasure. He slowly got up and walked to his bedroom, being careful not to hit anything. He fell down on his bead face first and passed out.  
  
T B C  
  
Review People!!!! 


End file.
